Inuyasha's Good Dream?
by Cnm
Summary: Complete! Inuyasha get a hit of jealousy so he goes to his tree. Kagome comes and does something Inuyasha always wanted her to do but never thought she would.


I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

Only Chapter

_Italic someone's thought_

InuInuInuInuInuInuInuInuInuI nuInuInuInuInuInuInuInuInuIn uInuInuInuInuInuInuInuInuInu InuInuInuInuInuInuInuInu

Inuyasha left camp around midnight. Watching her was hard to do when she kept mumbling and had a smile on her face. What could she possibly be dreaming about that would make her so happy? Something or was it someone? A low growl emanated from his chest that surprised him. _Could this be jealousy? Hell no!_ Inuyasha jumped lightly to a high branch in his favorite tree and looked out to the night. He needed to think.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Kagome walked up and sat below the tree he sat in. He glanced at her and she did nothing but stare ahead at what he was originally watching. He looked forward and watched the sky. Morning was just braking over the horizon.

As Inuyasha watched he got lost in thought… about Kagome. What was she doing here? Why is she up so early? What dose she want? Then his thoughts went personal. Do I care? NO…Yes. Why am I so interested? What is this feeling when I'm around her? Can it be I care? Why am I so calm around her?

His thoughts were disrupted by a branch snapping. He looked down to see what Kagome was doing only to see no one there. Inuyasha looked around for her trying not to be obvious. Worry went through him like a needle. Her sent was getting stronger every second. When another branch snapped and Kagome gulped, he stood up and looked on the other side of the tree.

Kagome was hanging onto the branch for dear life and her eyes were closed tight. She was slowly but surely shuffling along the branch to the trunk of the tree. Her hand went out and took hold for it. Inuyasha sat back down, dangling one leg over the branch while the other was propped up on the branch he was sitting on, knee bent and acted like nothing happened. Although he did keep a close eye on her progress.

When Kagome go to the branch right below him, his curiosity got the better of him. "What are you doing, Wench?" He asked, almost immediately regretting it. It was, after all, a long way down and with the force of a 'sit'… he shuttered at the thought. When nothing happened, he looked at Kagome. She was looking at him with a smile on her face and no hint of anger at all.

"I wanted to be closer to you!" She said. Then she pulled her self up on the same branch as Inuyasha.

"What do you want?" He said. _Ok, two questions down, no 'sit' yet._ He thought as he watched her.

She looked up at him her smile fading slightly. "Is that not obvious?" She scooted forward, almost on his foot.

_Oh no! What's she doing, what's she want!_ "K-Kagome? What do you want?" He asked again with less harshness. Kagome's smile brightened. Her smile made him feel so good inside.

"You have to guess!" She said in a very seducing voice, and moved herself so she was sitting on his foot. Kagome then hugged his leg and rubbed her cheek to his knee.

_God help me!_ Inuyasha gulped down some air along with a lump that was rising in this throat. Kagome's hand moved up his calf then on his inner thigh. It paused then headed back the way it came. _What the HELL! God, she's doing this on purpose! Good God!_

"Kagome! Are you alright?" He said moving back. It was like she knew what he wanted and was doing it.

Kagome cocked her head to the side and pouted. "I'm fine Inuyasha. Don't you know what I want by now?" He gasped at her touch to his face.

Her hand went down his cheekbone then up it to his ear. She rubbed it with just the right amount of pressure to make him lean into the touch. She leaned in and let her lips lightly touch his, then pulled away. Finally Inuyasha could no longer take it. His hands came up to her waist and pulled her to him. He kissed her roughly, making her gasp.

"Kagome" He moaned.

oooooooooooooooooooo

"Yes?"

Inuyasha's eyes snapped open. It was still night and Kagome was on the ground looking up at him. _God! It was a dream. One hell of a good dream._

"You ok?" Kagome called up to him. "You were calling my name."

"You're hearing things, wench!" Inuyasha snapped down at her, forgetting his height.

"What was that Inuyasha?" Kagome said in a deadly tone.

"Feh."

"Come down here!" Kagome said with a resigned sigh.

Inuyasha closed his eyes. "Why should I?"

"Because I wanted to be closer to you!" She said and put her hands on her hips.

"And whys that" he said not really caring and thinking back to his perfect little dream.

"Is that not obvious?"

"What did you say?" Inuyasha asked, it sounded so familiar.

"You have to guess!" Kagome said with a laugh. Inuyasha's eyes snapped open again and he stared down at Kagome, looking as innocent as ever. _That sounds way TOO familiar!_

End

InuInuInuInuInuInuInuInuInuI nuInuInuInuInuInuInuInuInuIn uInuInuInuInuInuInuInuInuInu InuInuInuInuInuInuInuInu

I would like to thank **IamHermioneGranger**, **nikky847**, **Tainta2000**, **Almandine-Azaleea**, **MattsyKun-Cliffhanger Maker**, **Inuyashas' Plaything**, **inublue**, **scream-of-a-butterfly**, **saveXmyXsoul**, **alittledemon**, **tigerwolfgal**, **Sakura Neko Kitty**, **DemonicDragon666**, **Sephiroth freak**, **gygirl**, **shahanie** , **dogdemon2194**, **2cute4u!**, **krista**, **Inuyasha Lover 813**, **Mimi A.D.G.**, **cyberfalcon** and **nekazowa** for reviewing this story. It is very much appreciated. I still appreciate people reviewing even though the story is over! Thanks! TTFN Cnm


End file.
